Dancing In The Rain
by IceDollSayaka
Summary: Sasuke has always hated the rain. He comes back home very late at night, in a grumpy mood and his body all soaked from the heavy rain. How will Sakura cheer him up? [SasuxSaku oneshot.]


**

* * *

**

Dancing In The Rain  
By: IceDollSayaka

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I'm just a fan of this anime; I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** This is my first Naruto fic; it's just a one-shot. I hope it would turn out okay… Please read and review!

* * *

It was raining that chilly night and the sky was painted dark. The raven-haired boy was soaked, but he didn't care. His whole body was drenched, his clothes and hair were dripping wet. He just continued walking until he reached the door of his house. Before he could even turn the knob, the tall wooden door suddenly opened, revealing a slender figure with pink hair and emerald green eyes that looked straight into his.

"Sakura." He said.

"Sasuke-kun! What were you doing? It's so late, I was so worried about you!"

"Sakura, calm down. I'm home already."

"Alright, alright. Get inside now." Sakura said and let his husband enter.

After entering, Sakura closed the door and gave Sasuke a clean dry towel. Sasuke used the towel to dry his wet hair while entering the room he and Sakura shared. Their room was simple; the walls had plain blue wallpaper, and large sliding windows with white velvet curtains. There was a door at the corner, leading to the bathroom, and in the middle of the room there was a queen-sized bed fit for two persons. As soon as he finished drying himself up, he changed into dry clothes, and lied down on their bed. Sakura shortly followed after him and lied down on her side of the bed, pulling up the big white blanket to warm herself and her husband.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…"

"What?"

"Why are home so late? It's already 11:30 in the evening."

"I know that. Just go to sleep." Sasuke said as he shifted to his right, his back facing Sakura.

"Why won't you answer my question? It's raining heavily outside and I waited for you to come!"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun!" she pulled his firm shoulders for him to face front and look at her.

"Sakura, just get to sleep. You're getting annoying again."

"Sasuke, I'm your wife! I have the right to know what you've been doing so late in the evening!" she exclaimed.

"…Sakura, I also have the right to get some rest; I'm trying to sleep here already."

"Why are you so grumpy anyway?" she asked.

Sasuke sighed and shifted back to his right. Sakura waited for him to answer.

"…Because… Because I hate the rain." He answered with a deep voice.

"Why?"

"…The rain brings back sad memories…"

"What memories?"

"I could never forget that day… It was also raining when my parents were murdered."

"…"

Sakura stopped asking questions and there was silence in the whole room, only the sound of the heavy rain pouring can be heard from outside.

"…I'm sorry to hear that," she said, breaking the silence.

"…It's alright. I got over it now. I'm the one who should apologize; but I just can't help but remember that incident whenever it rains…"

"…Sasuke-kun…"

"But," he said, turning back to face her, "I don't need to think about that anymore. I have you in my life now. There's nothing else I could ever want, than a pretty wife that would be with me for the rest of my life."

Those words made Sakura blush, but before she could even say anything, she felt his arms wrapped around her thin waist, making her blush even more.

"Sakura, get to sleep now…" Sasuke whispered to her ears.

"Un." she said in reply.

Sakura felt warmth from Sasuke's tight embrace, she felt so loved and secured. Sasuke closed his eyes, while holding his love in his arms, smelling the scent of her pink hair, feeling the beating of her heart; he drifted into deep slumber.

It was 2:00am in the morning. Sasuke suddenly woke up from a bad dream. A dream of the day when he saw his parents killed right in front of his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes; the rain still hasn't stopped. He looked at his left to see a sleeping figure, but there was none.

"Sakura!"

The prodigy got out of bed and searched around the house but he saw no sign of his wife. He was getting worried, afraid, and nervous. Sure, he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's do not show fear; but this time he couldn't help but worry when his Sakura is involved.

He grabbed an umbrella and got out of their house.

"Sakura! Where are you?" he called out her name, but there was no reply.

He continued running, searching for her around the whole Konoha. As he reached the park, he stopped, his eyes widened. There she was, all wet, dancing in the cold rain. It was a pretty sight, her long silky hair moved with the wind as her body moved gracefully.

"Sasuke-kun." She said while twirling around to face him.

"What are you doing? Now you got me all worried." He said while walking towards her, placing the umbrella on top of her.

"Dancing." She replied with a giggle.

"That's so stupid. Why would you be dancing at this time?""

"Sasuke-kun, dance with me." She said, reaching out her hand to him.

"Sakura,"

"C'mon." She didn't even let her finish, she grabbed his hand using her right, and she placed her left hand on his shoulder. She looked at his husband with a smiling face.

"It's been a long time since we danced like this. I kinda miss it," she said with a soft voice.

At first Sasuke hesitated but then gave in as his wife kept on bugging him. They danced together, under the rain. Delight can be seen from the prodigy's face, his hand was holding hers, so warm and soft. They began to enjoy each other's company, and it felt good.

Eventually, they both grew tired. They walked towards the shade of a tall Cherry blossom tree and sat there as they waited for the downpour to end.

"I really enjoyed that; thanks for dancing with me." Sakura said.

"…Coming out of bed to dance in the middle of our sleep, then inviting me to dance with you in the rain; that's so silly. Really."

"Oh, stop insulting me, Sasuke-kun!"

"But that's one of those unique traits that I love about you." He looked to his side, trying to hide his smile.

"Finally."

"What?"

"You smiled. That's the first smile that I've seen from you ever since the rain started pouring."

"You brought me happiness to the rain… Thank you."

Sasuke pulled her frail body into his, and kissed her passionately. He didn't care about the rain anymore, he was happy, to be with the one he loved the most. As their kiss ended, the rain stopped. The dark clouds left and brought back the clear sky. Sasuke held Sakura's waist and they both looked to see the sunrise.

"Here comes the sun."

_**- The End -

* * *

**_

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! Forgive me if there are spelling and/or grammatical errors… and for Sasuke being OOC. I'm trying my best to improve at this. Please review! I really want to hear from you guys. Thanks again.

* * *


End file.
